Secrets
by R3B3CC4
Summary: When the team find another match to the mastermind what will happen and can they ever trust one of their friends ever again? Sorry suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Team we are afraid to say that korps has stolen the swapper 2000. It lets whoever it is pointing at to swap bodies for a lifetime once shot until shot again. We have located it in a warehouse about 3 miles from here. We need you to get it and bring it back to hq before it gets dark." Stella told them. So they got to their usual positions, tom on coms and the others on field. "Dan, you can get in through the back but you must stay hidden I can detect about 40 korps guards in there I think they are hiding it somewhere near the cells because there are more guards there then anywhere else. But just to be safe go to the cells the back way and try to keep a low profile." Tom told them through the earpieces. "Where now Tom?" Keri asked. "Turn right then the second left and you will be at the cell with the weapon. But be careful." Tom warned them. As the team turned the last corner they saw about 20 guards in the corridor. "Ok, that's about 7 each. You ready?" Aneisha asked the other two. "Ready" they both said. The team went down the corridor knocking down every guard they could see until they reached the door. As they looked through the bars they saw the most stunning thing ever.

"Why are Korps guarding a little girl?" Aneisha asked whilst back in HQ Tom was trying to pick the lock on the door. As soon as Tom had opened the door Keri ran in to see what was wrong and why she was here. "Hello, what's your name? Mine is Keri and this is Aneisha and Dan." Keri said. "I dont know who I am. That scary women just calls me S34 because of this." She replied pulling up her sleeve to reveal green, glowing letters and numbers. "Hey Keri doesnt that mean she's called Rose?" Demi asked through the earpieces making everyone jump because they had forgotten she was there. "Yeah it does. Hi, can we call you Rose?" Rose nodded whilst Dan untied her hands. "Guys, I have just found where abouts the Swapper 2000 is, it is in the next room you will come to if you turn left outside the cell door. Then you can grab that and get back to HQ." Demi said. "Ok. We should be back at HQ soon. We just need to grab the swapper 2000." Keri informed Tom and Demi, who were back at HQ.

At the base

Demi's POV

I had just got a reply back from Keri when the lights started flashing and the computers shut down, even the lift doors closed. I felt a wave of panic spread over me. I started waving and swaying about until I fell to the floor of HQ unconscious. The last thing I heard was Tom shouting my name and kneeling next to me.

As I fell into an endless sleep, or so I thougt, and I saw a figure in the distance of a dream like landscape of a forest. "You must protect the girl, for Korps will be after her and will stop at nothing until she has the masterminds brain in her body! PROTECT HER!"

With that I woke up finding Tom peering over me and Stella and Frank standing by the table as if they were trying to work out a problem. "But why? Why do they need the girl? Only Keri and Libi are perfect matches and korps no longer knows who they are." I heard Stella say. "I know. Korps have Rose because they want to make her become the mastermind and destroy the world let a lone rule it." I said standing up in for what felt like seconds but was probably really minutes. "But shes not a match is she?" Frank asked. "I dont know I only know that we need to protect her for korps will do anything to get her back." Stella said. "Hello, is anyone there?" "Keri said over the communicator. "Yeah sorry, where are you?" "Just outside of the building and freezing cold. We have Rose and the Swapper 2000." Aneisha answered. "Right, I am just sending an MI9 van to come and pick you up. It should be there in about 3 minutes. We will wait in base for as long as we can before lessons starg again." I told them.

Rose's POV

I was stood outside waiting with the other people, who had saved me from this mad hold, for the van to come and get us. Once it arrived, I climbed into the back with Dan, Keri and Aneisha and we they were all asking me questions about my time at Korps. I didn't mind though because at least then I can tell someone and someone knows ratther than just me. "Did they do anything to you?" Keri asked me. "Well they took me to this dark room and tied me too a chair. Also one person with short black hair always made me really angry and said that if I dont show them what I can do I will never leave. But I never knew what she meant by show her what I can do." I told them. "It's okay, we will take you to our base and Stella and Frank will look after you. I can promise we will protect you." Aneisha told me as I started to cry. As I lifyed my head up, tears streaked down my face, the van suddenly jerked forwards then stopped. The back doors opened and two faces appeared. Outstretched hands coming closer, closer, closer and closer towards me.

**I am so sorry this chapter is short but I did it late at night and I couldnt think of what to do. I would like to know if you think it was gud and tell me what I can do to improve it please. I will also write another chapter when I reach 5 reviews or I will just leave it like this for you to all winder what has happened. So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's POV

The back doors opened and two faces appeared. Outstretched hands coming closer, closer, closer and closer towards me. Until they grbbed my arms and pulled me out of the van. There were three other people waiting outside the van and they were all in black. The person who had grebbed me was a girl with brown hair, then there was a boy with black hair and looked a bit geeky to me, then there was a man and women. "Who are you and where are we?" I asked the the boy. "Wow, has she never been to a school before?" The boy asked. "Tom! She has been in Korps dont be an idiot and look, you've upset her." The other girl said. Whilst seeing me cry. "It - it's okay, and who are you?" I asked the boy who appsrently is called Tom. "I am Stella, and these are Frank, Tom and Demi." Stella told me. "And this is the MI High programme." "Ok, but where am I?" "You are at Saint Hearts. Saint Hearts is where our base is located underneath. Since our team have rescued you then we think you should join this project and attend school here so you can learn new things, would you like to join?" Frank asked me and obviously I said yes and I was handed a pencil, which I had no clue why I needed a pencil at the moment and some earrings. "Why have I got these?" I asked Stella. "Because the pencil is a communicator and the earrings are a tracker and microphone incase Korps get you again, which I highly think that they will try, but our team will protect you the best you can." Demi told me before Stella even opened her mouth. "Now we just have to get you registered. This will be easy but you may want to change out of them clothes before Mrs. King sees you." Frank explained to me as we headed to Mr. Flatley's office, who I'm guessing is the head teacher.

As we entered his office he was talking to someone with long, straight auburn hair and saying how glad he was to have her back. As she turned around I saw that she looked almost exactly like me but her hair was a little longer and mine was more wavy. Frank was waiting outside the door so Mr. Flatley could speak to me alone, other then the other person in the room. I kept going through my head with who I am and where I came from and things like that. "Hello my dear has anyone come with you or not?" He asked me whilst I was sitting down in the chair. "No." I answered. "Okay, what's your name?" "I am Rose London." "Are, you must be Zoe's sister here. Where did you go to school before?" "Um, I didn't go to school I was home schooled." I answered him, hoping I would sound more convincing saying that then trying to make up a new school. "Ok, since you are Zoe's sister her I will put you in her classes along with her old friends. Zoe would you like to show Rose here around?" Mr. Flatley asked, who I presume is Zoe. "Yeah, sure."

As we left Mr. Flatley's office Frank wasn't there anymore so I thought that he would have gone to clean some toilets or something. However when Zoe was showing me around and the bell for break rang I couldn't see Dan, Keri, Tom, Demi or Aneisha anywhere so I took out the pencil that Frank had given me yesterday when we had met and saw it was flashing. So I quickly hid it and because I didn't want anyone to see I ran to the janitors closet. "Why have you got one of those pencils?" Zoe asked me whilst coming up beside me. "Do you know what to do now since I know you're part of MI High?" She asked me whilst sliding back the light switch and scanning her thumb onto it. "Here we go. You should pull the mop since it's your first time." Zoe told me so I did. We zoomed down to HQ faster than the speed of light and arrived about 400m under the school. Once I stepped out of the lift, I looked down and saw I was wearing a black dress and cardigan. "Tom why are you down here and where are the others and Demi?" I asked Tom on the computers, who turned around as soon as he heard me speak. "I though Demi usually stayed here because she wasn't there when the others saved me." I said. "They all had to go on the mission because you didn't come down to base when Frank called. Zoe!" Tom exclaimed as Zoe stepped out of the lift. "Guys, Rose is here. Oh, where are you at the moment because if you've just passed the toilets then there are Korps guards coming you way. Be careful." Tom said through the communicators before giving Zoe a big hug.

Keri's POV

"Did Tom say there are Korps guards coming our way?" I asked Dan from behind. "Yes, and they are here. Frank, Me and Keri will handle these but you and the others need to find that missing piece of the Swapper 1000. Keri we get about 10 each. GO!" Dan shouted as the approaching Korps guards started fighting us. We had almost gotten all of the guards on the floor when about 40 more came out of nowhere. "Dan I cant take them, there's to many. Tom can you come and help from in here?" I said down the communicator. "I will be there in 2 minutes." Tom replied back. As the last of the guards was knocked unconscious I fell to the floor with a thump. "Keri!" Dan shouted as I fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so I know I left you on a cliffe hanger but that was just because I like leaving suspense. Please review I have got 2 so far and I would really like some more so if you read this them please review it.**

Keri's POV

the last of the guards was knocked unconscious I fell to the floor with a thump. "Keri!" Dan shouted as I fell. I woke up in Dan's arms with Aneisha sprawled on the floor next to Dan and Frank and Demi nowhere to be seen. "Dan." I said. "You find Frank and Demi, we'll be fine. I'll take Aneisha back to the school." I told him as I got out of his arms to go and help Aneisha. I woke her up and put one are around her saist whilst she put her hand around my neck as Dan sprinted off down the corridor.

We arrived outside after a few minutes and I saw an MI9 van with Stella in the front so I could only guess they were here to help. A few seconds later, Stella stepped out of the van as did three other peoplefrom the back. As I helped Aneisha ober to the others they were all asking me questions about where the others are and what happened so I sat down and told them what had happened to me and Dan. "You mean you fainted on a mission!" Stella cried. "And you dont know where the others are?" "Im sorry, there were too many. Dan has gone to find them though." I told her.

* * *

Dan's POV

I was racing down the hallways wondering where they were and what was happening to them until I heard a voice from inside the room I was next to. It was a mans voice saying "Give me that piece of equipment now or she dies." I could only assume the person was talking about Demi because Franks voice came next "No, and you wouldn't kill her because she is the only one who can do what you want and take you to the person you want." He said. As soon as he said that I heard a scream come from inside the room and apparent it went down the communicators as well because Tom heard it and started to ask if that was Demi and if she was ok. As soon as Tom had stopped talking I kicked down the door to see Demi lyingin Franks arm with a slit on her forehead and cuts on her body. "What the hell happened to her? " I asked Frank now shocked. "Shewas cut with a knife and then the man ran away." Frank replied.

As we walked outside there was a beeping noise shortly followed by a voice saying "20 seconds until self destruct. 19... 18... 17..." and so on. We all raced to the door but the ceiling dropped down right in front of us so we had to enter the room and we couldn't get out.

* * *

Rose's POV

I was waiting outside the building for the others when I heard the self destruct countdown, I ran inside withkut thinking and with Zoe following me. I think the others would of as well if Stella didn't hold them back.

Entering the building I saw smoke everywhere and came across a room with the door blocked, so I kicked it down to reveal the others in there. They were all together under a table. "9... 8... 7... 6..." ghe countdown said. "Come on we need to go." Zoe shouted through the smoke. "5... 4... 3... 2..." "Quick under here!" Dan shouted. As me and Zoe ran to the tablle the voice said 1 and the whole building exploded just after me pushing Zoe under the table because I knew we weren't going to make it. I got blown aside into a brick wall banging my head so hard I was surprised that I didnt die. "Rose!" I heard Zoe shout just before I closed my eyes. But I could tell Dan was holding onto her. I could hear them crying as I plunged into a deep sleep.

* * *

Keri's POV

I saw the building explode and wondered how they could make it. They would be buried somewhere deep in that rubble. Soon after the building exploded I heeard a scream and hugged Aneisha. As I looked up from my tears I saw four figures appear from the rubble and someone else in Dan's arms. I ran up to them all giving them a huh until I approached Dan and saw Rose lying there in his arms. "What happened?" I asked them with tears running down my cheeks. "She pushed me under the tables so I wouldn't die by sacrificing herself." Zoe replied. "I can feel a pulse. Very faint but it's there." Aneisha assured me. "How can she live through that? I mean do you think there's something she's not telling us?" Frank asked. "Well it wasn't as painful as you would imagine or is it just me? And by the way there is something that you should know about. The only reason I am not dead is because somehow I created a forcefield around me before I hit the wall so it didn't hurt as much." Rose said whilst waking up and smiling at me. "There is also something else. But dont be mad at me because I only learnt how to do this from in there." Rose said to us looking at me. As she looked at me I started to float off the ground and as did the rest of the team except for Ddan and Rose. As we lowered back to ths floor Stella said that Rose has something called telekinesis. Which is when you can move things with your mind.

**Ok so I decided not to leave it where it ended on a deep sleep because that would be mean. So I decided not to end it on a cliff hanger for the moment. If you have any ideas for this story then please review and I will do longer chapters but only if you review otherwise I will keep doing short chapters. Let me know what you think by either a review or PM me. Bye for now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry that in the previous chapters there's been some spelling mistakes but hopefully there won't be in this one.**

**P.S. before I start the story please review and tell me if you can read this little passage below 'Do you konw taht eevn touhgh teshe wrods look wonrg you can siltl raed it buacese the lsat and the frsit ltters are slitl in the smae pacle?' Please review if you can read that. **

Rose's POV

Which is when you can move things with your mind. I stayed in Dan's arms when we got into the MI9 van because even though I had saved myself from dying by making a force field, I still couldn't move my legs. As we approached the hospital to pick up some crutches to help out f the front window I saw the lady, who had almost killed me at Korps coming towards the van. As the back door opened I felt Dan tense up and everyone else enter their fighting positions, I could see some other Korps guards coming out of the hospital struggling to hold a blonde haired girl and a brown haired boy. Bringing them towards the van I heard a gasp come from Stella and then she said "Let them go now Crime Minister." Whilst pointing at the two the Korpse agents were holding. "Not unless you give me S34." the women, who was apparently the Crime Minister, replied. "Never!" Dan shouted at the Crime Minister whilst pulling me back and Tom automatically stepped in front of me as if I was their sister. "Where is K3R1 and that other girl?" One of the Korps agents replied just before getting hit on the shoulder and dropping to the floor letting go of the girl. "Oi, you come here!" The other Korps agent replied so he let go of the boy. "Daisy, Blane!" Stella shouted whilst stepping out of the van and hugging the girl and boy. I'm guessing the girl's Daisy and the boy's Blane though. "Give me S34 or I will personally come back and get her when you least expect it and non of you will be able to stop me!" The Crime Minister shouted whilst taking a step closer towards me and almost pulling me out of the van if Keri hadn't stepped in the way at the last moment. "How about an exchange then? K3R1 for S34." The Crime Minister spat coldly. "NEVER! And anyway, you don't have K3R1 you're holding your own agent!" Aneisha laughed. "WHAT!" The crime minister screamed whilst Keri was running inside to get me some crutches. "And don't you think you've done enough damage to MI9 and Rose?" Dan asked. Running back to the van, Keri jumped in and then it screeched down the road heading for saint hearts almost leaving Daisy and Blane with the Crime Minister and her thugs if Tom and Aneisha hadn't grabbed them and pulled them into the back before slamming the door.

* * *

No one's POV

Once the team arrived at the school Dan and Tom helped Rose out of the van and then onto her crutches. Only to be greeted by Demi and Zoe. As Rose stepped out of the van Zoe ran over to help her so she could get used to using the crutches they had gotten from the hospital, but obviously after she'd given Dan a hug. As they entered school everyone was in the playground so it was obviously break time. Unfortunately, we were caught by Mrs. King who took them to her office and asked them what was going on and where they had been. Luckily, they made up a lie that Rose had broken her leg and they went to see her in hospital. However Mrs. King still wondered what had happened because she had seen Rose this morning in the school not on crutches.

The next day Rose got to school early and went to the class room so she could get all of her equipment out and then went to HQ. However, not before she saw someone at the gate with long, chestnut hair going down her back and entering the building. Rose thought that she must be new so ignoring the girl following her she headed down to HQ. "Where have you been? I have been trying to call you for ages because we have a feeling that Korps will be sending someone to the school so that they can take you." Frank said to Rose a little annoyed. As Rose looked at Frank she noticed the others stood behind him and then the two they had brought here from the hospital stood next to her. "Your mission today is to rescue this girl. She has been surrounded in a building full of fire but no one can get in. You will save this girl and bring her here because we think she can help us, because Stella has a feeling that this girl used to work for Skull." Frank told the team, whilst showing a picture of the girl on screen. Dan told them "Wait, I know her. She used to live with my family until she went away to find a place of her own and then we never saw her again..."

**I know this chapter is really short but I ran out of ideas plus I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger, please review if you have any ideas. Also I won't be updating for ages to continue with my previous story The New Member. So bye for now.**

**P.S. Peasle do rievew if you can raed tihs.**


	5. Chapter 5 sorrows

**Sorry i left it this long but i do want some more reviews so tell your friends to review or I wont do another chapter. P.s if you want to be in my stories then please PM me or review and say whatyour character is like and things. In later chapters I will be looking for some OCs. Grammar police I did this late at night so there may be some mistakes there but please dont be rude.**

Frank told the team, whilst showing a picture of the girl on screen. Dan told them "Wait, I know her. She used to live with my family until she went away to find a place of her own and then we never saw her again..."

"For this mission you will all be going and you will be split into three pairs so that you can cover the ground quickly. Dan and Daisy will go together, Keri and Tom and then Blane and Aneisha will go together. We have also been informed that the building isnt very stable so for saftey, Rose will be going with Tom and Keri. Once you find the girl you get out of there and contact me and the others so they can get out but be careful or you might not come out without injuries. Good luck team." Frank told them. As they arrived at the building, each pair went in through different entrances.

Dan's POV

Daisy and I had to check up stairs when we heatd shouting from outside of the building. We both went to the window to see the firefighters there and watching carefully as if trying to see through the building. "Please lets just find her before the building collapses" I said. "I dont fancy seeing Cat get killed in here in fact I don't want to see her get killed at all." I said. We were walking up the steps when we heard screaming coming from one of the roomds to find a girl trappsd under some bricks. "Tom." I said down the communicator. "We've just found a girl but she's not who we're looking for. Me and daisy are taking her to the fire engines so you and Keri and then Aneisha and Blane have to find her." As I finished Daisy went to the closest window and shouted for some assistance to help get the little girl get out. "Come on lets go see if she's okay." Daisy said to me as we got off of the fire engine and walked over to where ambulance was.

Rose's POV

I was running down one of the corridors of the building when I heard something fall behind me, realising it was only the roof I kept running until I heard a scream followed by some crying. Looking back to see where Keri and Tom were I broke down the door and saw the girl from the picture Frank had showed us and shouted down the communicayors before I saw the fire surrounding her. Using all the strength I had, I created a forcefield around myself and walked straight through the flames. Staring back at me, the girl had started to wriggle backwards towards the fire, luckily I caught her just in time. Her skin was as white as a ghost and her long flowing silk like chestnut hair ran down her back. I managed to grab her just before she touched the fire and in time to see Keri and Tom come in through the door. "Rose! Come here quick. We need to get out. The buildings about to collapse at any moment, the othrrs have already made their way outside so now it's just us in here. Come on." Keri rushed. Turning around about to make her way out the ceiling collapsed on top of us. Just my luck I thought to myself. "Why am I the one who gets crushed?" As my eyes fluttered shut I just heard sirens and screaming outside as I realised the building had turned to cinders.

Frank's POV

Me and stella arrived at the building when we got Keris text saying they had found the girl. Unfortunately we were too late because we saw the building collapse and the others were still in there. I saw Blane trying to restrain Dan from going in until someome got here and Daisy doing the same with Aneisha. When I steppdd out of the car Aneisha ran up to me and started saying what had happened whilst Stella went to Dan who was staring at the rubble from the broken building. As he turned to face Stella, he saw a streak of chestnut hair and a hand laid oit on the rubnle next to it. "Stella! Frank! Look! It's Cat!" Dan screamed whilst running towards his old friend. Once I reached the body I could see Dan clearing some rubble off of her and she she started to move. "Dan? What are you doing here? " she asked him. "Looking for you." He answered whilst the paramedics lifted her onto a stretcher. They lifted her into an ambulance and took her to the MI9 hospital. "Dan, that girl. She saved my life and risked her own please thank her. She surrounded me with a forcefield to protect me." Cat sputtered. As Dan watched her go, I saw some black hair then as if bu magic he started to move. "Tom!" I started to mske my way towards him andbget him out when I saw the fire fighters doing the same. I saw Daisy and Blane crying whilst aneisha was hugging Stella. "Where am I?" Tom muttered. "Tom!" Aneisha squealed whilst running up to him and holding his hand. As I was trudging along the rubble I saw something flicker in the corner of my eye and then moved. I realised it was a forcefield and saw a red head inside wearing her black spy outfit and choking. "Over here! Keri!" I heard dan shout whilst running to her side to aid her.

No one's POV

"What about..." keri spluttered then Dan finished her sentence. "Rose? We haven't found her. She isn't here." Dan said softly trying to not cry because Rose was like a sister to him. "Ow!" Cried a loud painful voice which no one recognised except for Dan. "Zoe!" He cried whilst running towards another room which they hadnt checked. Sure enough, Zoe was lying down on the floor with a pile of bricks on her legs. "Dan!" She exclaimed. "Korps captured me and when the building fell I was in the room with the others but snuck in here so I wouldnt get injured a lot. I also saw another red head go somewhere but I need to get up first." With that Dan helpdd Zoe up only to ne met by Daisy and Blane by the door to help. Zoe led them to a small wardrobe and opened the door. Daisy caught a glimpse of a red head before the others and noticed thay she had blood tricking down her head and legs then to top it all of she had scratches everywhere from the wardrobe when it had collapsed. "Rose!" Aneisha and Tom exclaimed seeing her in the wardrobe. "Please help. We need paramedics here pronto." Blane shouted. As the paramedics arrived, Rose opened her eyes for 2 seconds before they closed again and her breathing slowed down. "Dan give me your spy pod quick." Frank shouted. After getting Dan's spy pod, Frank placed it over Rose's heart and watched the beeping noise get slower and slower until it stopped and she had died.

**okay, I know this is mean to leave it like this but I really do want more reviews. Also, I will under no circumstances now update until either the end of July or until I get at least ten reviews. **

**P.s. I will do some more with Demi in the next chapter also review if you want Deri, Zan or Dan and Rose in the next chapter or something else. In later chapters there will be a surprise which I bet you won't expect but by for now. **


	6. Chapter 6

Demi's POV

I was waiting outside the hospital room wondering if it was possible for someone to survive an explosion like thay because from what Tom had told me it seemed pretty nasty. Tom got released yesterday even though Keri and Zoe had to stay so the nurses could keep an eye on them. It was really quiet until a nurse came out and told me the news on Rose. I was so relieved when I found out she was in a stable condition I just had to tell the others. I felt around in my pockets for my phone but realised that I left it in HQ when I came to see Rose. I silently entered the room Rose was in and kneeled down next to her bed. "Please don't die. Hang on to life." I kept saying to Rose. "Are you gonna tell the others she's okay or should I?" A voice asked from behind eme making me jump, I only realised it was Keri when I turned around. "I will. Hey, shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked her. "I came to see how she was. Anyway, here's my phone." Keri tossed me her phone so that I could ring Frank and Stella. "Hey, Rose is in a stable condition. You can come and see her but the nurse said only for 10 minutes. Bye." I told Stella. As I handed Keri her phone back imentered the room tomsee a glow coming from Rebecca. When I ran over to her bed, I saw that she was glowing blue and her hair was changing to have pink tips and a fringe which she has never had. I shrunk back down into a seat and began to panick before someone entered the door. I turned around to see a brown haired boy with a side fringe covering one of his eyes come in. He was wearing ripped jeans and a checked top. As I turned back to look at Rose I saw her eyes flicker a bit. "Who are you?" I asked quizzically at the boy. "I'm Ben. Who are you? " Ben asked me. "I'm Demi, Rose's friend." "Hello, I am Rose's boyfriend. From when she went to St. Hopes." He said to me. "Demi?" A weak voice spluttered. "ROSE! Your alive! I thought you were gone. By the way, I didn't know you had a boyfriend at St. Hopes." I said curiously. "What do you mean?" "Hey Rose, hope you don't mind me being here." Ben said while standing from behind me.

Keri's POV

I was standing behind the door and giving them some privacy while they talked to Rose when the gang came up. "Keri! " Aneisha squealed whdn she saw me. "Hi." I said just before Dan came up zmd twirled me around. "Where is Demi? Is she with Rose? What are they doing?" "Yes, she is with Rose and last time I looked all 3 of them where talking. Oh yeah, Rose's boyfriend is the 3rd." I explained. As we opendd the door to go in the room, we saw Rose out of bed and clinging onto Ben. As she was doing this, I turned to look at her and saw something flicker in her eyes. I saw a wave sortof rhing appear and then disappear. Walking round to see Ben I saw his eyes flicker as well. However, in his eyes there was an earthquake. "What is happening?" I questioned myself. Just after that thought, two more people came in to the room. As I watched Rose, she bounded over to the other people and gave them a massive hug. Wondering what was going on, their eyes flickered and in their eyes there was a tornadoand fire. "What you thinking about?" Questioned Zoe. "I just noticed each of their eyes flicker. And in each one wss something different, like the elements." I answered. "I thoughtthere was something as well." Zoe replied nodding. "Hey girls. What ya up to?" Dan asked, whilst hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. Afew minutes after we all said hi to Rose the nurse came in and said that she was fine to come back to school along with me.

Rose's POV

I was walking to school when I noticed Ben, Holly and Sam heading into the school gates. Deciding to go up to them, I jogged down to see why they were here. "Hey, what ya doing here? " I asked them all. "We are coming to St. Hearts so we can work in MI HIGH with you. Also, last night when I got home I felt a sudden urge to go outside and then I started to glow a really light shade of blue." Sam said, as I looked at her, I noticed that her blonde hair was now brown with blueish tips, Holly's hair was now a chastnut colour with red highlights and Ben had his brown hair with dark green ends. "Wow, you guys, your hair." I exasperated. "I know, but you should see yours! " Ben said while pushing some of my hair out of my face and handing me a mirror. As I looked at myself I saw that I had my usual red hair but with blue steaks. When we entered school, our communicators started to flash, we raced down to HQ and as I got down the others were just staring at me and my friends. "What happened to your hair?" Keri asked. When isaw Stella and Frank I started to feel a tingly sensation in my body, before I could do anything my hands flew in front of me and out came something I did not expect...

WATER!

As the water flooded out of my hands, I saw my clothes changing. Instead of the hospital clothes I was wearing a few seconds before hand, I was now wearing blue leggings, a pale blue top with short sleeves and navy blue boots. As I no longer had sleeves on, I saw the mark on my arm with the letters and numbers S34R0S3.


	7. Chapter 7 Powers

By the way I was watching Every Witch Way when I wrote this chapter so it might have a few magical moments. P.S. Before I get on with the story if you haven't seen every witch way then you must watch it, it is on 5.30pm every week night. If I don't get at least 20 reviews the next chapter will be even shorter than this one. Keep that in mind when you read this. Also I can see how many people have read this and so far only 45 people have read it so please tell your friends to read and review or I might just delete the story altogether.

Keri's POV

As I watched water flood out of Rose's hands Ben shouted to everyone to get behind him except for Sam and Dan who had to get behind Rose so she wouldn't fall. "Are you ready Sam?" Ben asked. "Yeah go ahead." When they had said that Ben raised his hands into the air and some of the ground arose to make a sort of shield in front of us and when the water made contact with the shield it bounced back at Rose who made so much contact with the freezing cold water she passed out and fell into Dan's arms as the water stopped. Sam raised her hands and then a little tornado brought a blanket, which Sam wrapped around her as Holly raised her hands and fire started spreading around Rose to warm her up. "How is that possible?" I whispered to Aneisha. "It is not possible to control elements. That must be why at the hospital their eyes changed for a second!" "I agree but it doesn't answer how they can control it and Rose can't." Aneisha answered. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Stella shouted as she entered the base from going out a few minutes ago. "What has happened to her and why is there a fire?" Stella asked walking over to Rose straight through the fire. A few minutes later we were all gathered around the computer watching security footage from a warehouse were there is suspected Korps activity going on. "URGH!" there was a groan from the corner where we had laid Rose down. Dan, Blane, Ben, Holly and I raced over to Rose and all of a sudden her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" "you sort of fell unconscious when Ben put up a shield to stop the water and it hit you really hard." Holly replied.

Stella's POV

2 hours ago

I had just come back into HQ from my phone call with Sarah, who was the head of MI9 because she had vital news that couldnt be discussed over the phone so I had to meet her. Entering HQ i saw Rose in Dan's arms with a fire around her. I Roared at the team asking what had happened to Rose. I stayed at HQ until she woke up. I rang the head of MI9 to arrange the meeting for 3.00pm so I could be filled in on what had happened.

Presently

Mi9 Heads Office

I was just sitting in one of the chairs when Sarah began speaking. " As you know, the grand master has been locked up in Mi9 cells. He recently escaped and we think he, as well as Korps, are after Rose and her old friends because they have powers. You musnt tell the team this for they will most probably freak out, and with Zoe rejoining I think they will have enough on their plate. However, you must protect Rose at all costs for she is the only one who can control every element." "If she can control all of them, who can control water?" I asked. "Now that is for you to figure out. Also Rose might have a different personality and appearance when everyone next sees her so keep an eye out. I will give you one hint as to who has the element, water. Your hint is that they are going to Saint Hearts with the team, you may not recognize her at first but you have met her before." And with that I was waved away from the Office. "Oh, one more thing, you must tell your daughter to rhyme carefully." As I exited Sarah's office, I was wondering what she meant by telling Rebecca to rhyme carefully. Entering HQ, yet again, I saw that Demi was no longer there and a note on the table. Cautiously, walking over to the table I opened the note and it said:

_Dear Frank, Stella, Tom, Aneisha, Keri, Dan and Rose_

_I have had an opportunity of a life time to go and live in Australia with my family. I decided to take it and to tell you Stella what Sarah meant. Tell Rebecca to repeat this rhyme: ice cream sprinkles and cherry float, turn Keri into a goat._

_After she has said that, take in what you see and then tell her to say this rhyme Like help from an elf, turn Keri back into her old self. I have left my phone number at the bottom for you to keep in touch._

_Demi xx_

_P.S. my phone number 7544 639 616_

"How did she know what Sarah said to me" I questioned myself. Dialing Rebecca's number I told her to come to Saint Hearts immediately and follow Keri.

Rebecca's POV

My Mum, Stella, had just phoned up to meet Keri at Saint Hearts, I just hope she hadn't found out about the snake in the Saint Hearts' toilets or I would be in big trouble again. Arriving outside Saint Hearts, I followed Keri into the broom cupboard and down to the MI High base. I arrived in my spy uniform, which I hadn't worn for a long time. "Rebecca, you need to say this and after you've finished point your finger at Keri." Mum said whilst pointing to a rhyme on a letter from Demi. "Ok, ice cream sprinkles and cherry float, turn Keri into a goat." Saying that, I made a repetitive circle with my finger and out shot a pink spark at Keri. As it hit Keri she started acting weird and turned into something which she shouldn't of. She turned into a...

**Ok, so I know this is a short chapter but if I hit at least 20 reviews the next one will be even longer. also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. also please answer this question:**

**What do you think Keri has been turned into and what should happen in the next chapter. So either PM me or review this story with the answer to the question.**


	8. Chapter 8

She turned into a a boat for some reawon but I said the right things. "What are you guys laighing at?" Keri asked the team. "Oh, nothing really, just the fact rhat you are now a boat because of Rebecca!" Dan laughed. As aneisha was trying to find a mirror in Keri's bag, Rebecca wastrying to reverse the spell but so that it would turn her back to her normal self. "I've got it. Wishing for help from an elf, turn Keri back to her old self. " as Rebecca was chanting this and doing a motion with her hands, Keris started changing back to her old self. "Time for another!" Rebecca squealed excitedly.

Rose's POV

After Rebecca had changed Keri back, she turned to me and started casting a spell. "Witches cauldron, toil and trouble, trap Rose in a large, soundproof bubble! " as she pointed her finger at me I tried to dodge but failed and a pink bubble started surrounding me. I was screaming inside but knew they couldnt hear. I tried summoning water like what had happened before but I couldnt concentrate. As I banged on the side of the bubble, it was as if I was no longer connected to the world. I carried on banging and shouting in the bubble until I had littĺe energy left, I could see Rebecca trying to come up with a rhyme to get me out; it wasnt going well though. I watched everyone's horror struck faces and knew that they were trying to help. I could see Holly, Sam and Ben trying to break the bubble with elements but it wasn't working. As I stood, watching, I started to wobble and couldn't feel my legs. The walls started caving in on me and there was little oxygen left. I started having a panic attack. Suddenly, CRASH. I crashed to the floor, still in the bubble, my hair trailing over my face. The last thing I saw was the faces of my team jsut stood there. In shock.

Keri's POV

As I stared at Rose, I couldn't move. I could imagine what it must be like and I could see she was starting to panic. Swaying, I saw rose crash to the floor. "Rebecca hurry up please! She cant breath in there!" I said in a hurried tone. "I cant think of a spell to get her out but i do know how to swap people. Like if I bring her out someone willl have to go in. And I will keep looking for a spell." Rebecca answered. "Ok, I'll go in!" Someone said from behind us. Turning around, I saw an all to familiar face. "Demi!" I screamed. "But what about your fearof small spaces?" I asked her. All she did was shake her head letting her hair fall. " okay then, I want Rose out of there, and replace her with Demi so it'll be fair. " finishing the spell, there was a puff off pink smoke and all of a sudden, Rose annd Demi had swapped places. As everyone ran to her aid, I stayed where I was to try and think of a rhyme to get rid of the bubble. "Like a little help, let Demi get out of there. Just like zero means none, let Demi from the bubble be gone. Let her get out, and then we can have fun." I kept repeating rhymes to myself just to see if they rhyme, when I heard Stella say "Repeat the second one for me." "Ok." I replied only just realising what she was getting at. "Just like zero means non, let Demi from the bubble be gone. Rebecca you come and say it and point to. Demi when you do, ok?" I asked her. "Sure, here it goes, just like zero means none, let Demi from the bubble be gone!" "Wait, where is she?" Tom asked. Just then the lift doors opened, aand out stepped a fuming Demi. Next time, dont send me into one of Mrs King's maths lessons please!" Demi shouted at Rebecca. "Ok, I didn't even know you were there." She answered.

Holly's POV

I was sat next to Rose when the computer suddenly flashed on. The Grand Master came into view standing next to a girl. She appeared older than all of us and had dark skin, she had straight black hair and was wearing a spy uniform. She had a cut on her left cheek and a stab wound in her chest. She looked like a very strong girl and probably was. "Now then MI9. This is the Grand Master speaking and if you don't hand me over V95 AND K3R1 then I will personally attack Frank London's MI High team, one by one. You have until 3.00pm I will send Skul agents to get them. If you do not show then I will come when you least expect it and take your team members away one at a time. Oh, and also, if you haven't already seen her, say hello to one ofyour most valued MI9 agents, Rose Gupta...

**this is basically a little filler that I wanted to get in. I also want some reviews because I have only got 13. I really want you guys to review even if it's just to say that you liked it or hated it or even what you think will happen next. Also if you want your OC to be in either this or my other story, the extra, then please review your OC details and I will pick one. If no one reviews in the next week, then I will delete _ALL of my fanfictions that I have written and I wont do another story. I will do that if I have to._**

**_Bye for now._**


	9. Chapter 9

"Now then MI9. This is the Grand Master speaking and if you don't hand me over V95 AND K3R1 then I will personally attack Frank London's MI High team, one by one. You have until 3.00pm I will send Skul agents to get them. If you do not show then I will come when you least expect it and take your team members away one at a time. Oh, and also, if you haven't already seen her, say hello to one of your most valued MI9 agents, Rose Gupta..." As Rose looked up Daisy and Blane left HQ, and to my guess went to try and find Rose. "Stella?" Rose coughed just before the screen shut off.

Meanwhile, Daisy's POV

Me and Blane exited the MI High HQ and went to MI9. "Do you think they'll be here and even want to help us since Carrie and Rose had that big argument before?" I asked Blane, he just shrugged and said "hope so." As we got outside Carrie's and Oscar's room, which is because Rose left after the argument, Blane knocked on the door and there was a quiet come in. Entering the room, Carrie was just sitting in the corner crying her eyes out as Oscar was trying to comfort her. "W..w...what?" Carrie asked. "Have you seen the message of the Grand Master? We need to get her back but can't risk losing Zoe and Keri!" I stated. "Who are Keri and Zoe?" Oscar asked. "V95 and K3R1." Blane replied. "Come on, we can go to the new MI High base at St. Hearts."

St. Hearts Rose's POV, Next Day

I was walking into school when Keri and Zoe came up behind me, after a couple of minutes Dan and Tom came. "What the matter, you look sad." Dan asked. "It's just that the Grand Master brought back painful memories yesterday." I replied. "It's ok, and anyway he's not getting you Rose." Keri told me softly. "Or you and Zoe." "Well about that," Zoe said. "Well no one is getting you, I've found out where the Skul base is. It's actually about 3 miles out of school. I reckon we could get there in about 20 minutes if we run." Tom told us all. "Where's Demi?" "Oh she slept in HQ last night so she'll probably be at school by now. So, who feels like a morning run?" I asked everyone. "fine, but shouldn't we tell Frank first?" "No, but ask Rebecca if she wants to come and help us. But only if she can." Keri told me. With that I ran off and luckily I found her quickly. She was sitting under a big oak tree near the old korpse base, which was connected onto HQ. "Hey Rebecca, do you want to come and save Rose from the Skul base? I mean cause we are going so do you want to tag along?" I asked in a rush. Finishing, Rebecca said yes so we all started off running to find the Skul base. Finally getting there, we all went in groups of 2 and one 3. Me, Tom and Dan went together, Keri and Aneisha and then Zoe and Rebecca went together. The groups were made so that each of us clones weren't together or the grand master would have an easier time getting us. When we found an entrance, Dan kicked the door down and then we all entered. Covering the building, top to bottom, we all finally met up again in the middle of the building with one room left. "Come on, she must be in here!" I sort of whispered sort of shouted to them all. "It's locked. Wait can you do something Rebecca?" Keri asked. "Yeah, let me think, forget the clock, let the door unlock." As soon as she'd finished, we heard the door unlock and I went in first, not knowing what to expect. As I entered, I saw the same girl, Rose, sat/tied to a chair I ran in to untie her only to be surrounded by about 20 Skul agents. "HELP!" I screamed hoping that someone would come. When the team entered I saw them all taking on at least 6 each, except for Tom who was untying Rose's chair. as the guards had been finished off and Rose was free, we all headed back to school so we wont get into to much trouble. As we headed for the exit, I heard a voice come, "10 seconds until detonation. 9...8...7" since I was at the back, I was the last out but I didn't make it; someone pushed me into a closet. "3...2...1... BANG!" As the voice said one, I rose my hands into the air and a sort of shield came out of the ground and protected me from the explosion. After I was sure that it was done, I dropped my hands down and as I did so, the ground went back to it's rightful place. I raced for the outside because I could hear my friends all shouting my name. Breaking into the daylight, I hugged my friends one by one. "Where were you?" Keri asked me. "I got shoved into a closet and I couldn't open the door. Wait though, watch this!" As I said that I lifted my hands into the air and a tiny tornado appeared beneath my feet and I rose into the air. As I did so, I created ones underneath everyone and they all lifted into the air as well as me. "This is awesome!" Aneisha squealed. "When did you learn to do that?" Dan asked. "I don't know." I replied. "I just found it out. Anyway, hi Rose, we are the present MI High team. I am Rose, and these are my friends, Zoe, Dan, Tom, Aneisha, Keri and Rebecca." I told her pointing to each of us in turn. "Lets get back to school."

The Next Day at HQ, Keri's POV

As we entered HQ, Frank and Stella were stood next to the table in the center of the room watching the screen. As I looked up, I saw a little video message with the Grand Master on it. When Frank saw us he went over to the computer and pressed play. "Well hello again MI9, I can see that your little team came to save Miss Gupta, well that doesn't mean I'm not going to leave your team alone, and I think I will start with that one. As you can see you are not safe anywhere because I have connections in MI9 that can bring her to me." As the Grand Master pointed to Rose, I felt a surge of panic over come my body and all of the fears I had when I was younger, all of the memories and the pain came flooding back to me. I fell to the floor but just before I hit I felt the lift doors opening and someone rushing over to me and catching me. I knew it was Dan and the only reason the memories came flooding back was because I knew what it was like at Skul and Korps and Rose was like a sister to me and I didn't want her to go through all of the pain.

No one's POV

As the Grand Master continued, he said "No matter where you all hide, I will find you. I will come after the lot of you until I have V95 and K3R1. The only reason I don't want to kidnap them is because that wouldn't be fun and they wouldn't feel the shame of knowing that their friends are going to be kidnapped because of them! So, remember little girl, no matter where you hide, no matter how long or how far you run, I will get you." He finished whilst pointing to Rose.

**How was this chapter, I will put more couple bits in the next chapter and will put on how it went with Daisy and the others but please review because then I know what you think and if you want me to do anything different. Also if you didn't know, I have a poll on my page so please vote. Review or PM what you think will happen next and remember I will need more oc's for my stories. bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, I decided to write this chapter since nobody was reviewing but I could tell that people were reading. So please tell me what you think of the story either in a review or what you think I could do to improve the story or what I could do in the future. But for now, on with the story.**

Rose's POV

As the Grand Master pointed to me, I felt a surge of terror run through my body and then saw Keri faint, as the Grand Master had finished the call everyone gathered around Stella and Frank asking questions all at once. "What are we going to do? You know the Grand Master means it and I have a feeling he won't stop until we give in!" A voice said from behind us. Turning around, I saw 4 people two of who were Daisy and Blane, and then the other two I had no idea who they were until Rose rushed over to them and hugged them each in turn. "Carrie, Oscar I cant believe your here!" "How are you, are you hurt?" Oscar asked Rose, whilst checking over her. "Rebecca, can you come here a second?" Aneisha called over to her. "Say a spell, rhyme for me. Will you?" "Sure, I love the way that she is so funny, please turn Holly into a bunny." With that, Holly, who had just walked into HQ and knew nothing that was happening, turned into a fury, white bunny. "What happened?" Ben asked bending down to pick Holly up. "I turned her into a bunny to practice my spells, why?" Rebecca answered. "can you turn her back?" "Sure, I love everything jolly, but I would much prefer if this bunny once again, became Holly." As Holly turned back into her old self, fire started to form in her hands and her when she spoke she had a really scared voice. "Hey guys, you know that knew girl in school, Emily? Well I saw her do something earlier to Zoe when she was entering the school, I saw her surround her in a bubble of water but now I don't know where she is1!" As Holly was telling us this she began to cry, as did Keri and I could only guess that this was because if Emily works for the grand Master, then Zoe could be in Skul HQ as we speak. "Hey, Tom could you track Zoe's communicator for me? I don't think that Emily works for Skul, in fact I think she works for something else." I asked, when I had finished everyone was looking at me, luckily I was saved by Tom shouting found it. "She's somewhere near an old school, called St Hopes, which has been shut for ages." "Lenny!" Blane, Daisy and Rose shouted together. "Who?" everyone else asked, apart from me. "the person who ran the old MI High, right? I heard Stella and Frank talking about him before. Apparently, they wanted to send me, Zoe, Keri and Rebecca to him. So that he could look after us." I told everyone. "Exactly. And that reminds me, you three really need to hurry up and get to MI9 HQ." A voice said from behind me. "Emily. Why did you attack Zoe?" Holly asked. "I didn't attack her, she asked me to show her what I could do so I showed her a force field that could block anything." Emily answered. With that, she stepped towards Rebecca but because she was scared she cast a spell at Emily. "Just like Zoe isn't here, make Emily disappear!" With that, there was a puff of pink smoke and Emily was no where to be seen.

Daisy's POV

Just as Emily had disappeared, Stella, Frank, Lenny and Zoe stepped out of the lift. "LENNY!" Me, Rose and Blane shouted together. As Lenny was swallowed into a hug, Frank stepped to the computer and brought up a picture of Emily and her real profile. "This is as you know her Emily Heart; her real name is Sally Brake, her family includes the Crime Minister and the Grand Master, she is extremely deadly and is very good at fighting and disguises. She kidnaps people for fun and we think that it is her who the Grand Master is sending to kidnap you, Rose." "What! What if she tries to kidnap me at school? I cant stop her then because people will see." Rose shouted. Crying, she sank down onto the floor hugging her knees. As Ben, Holly and Sam sat down next to her Stella explained more for us. "Because we think that Emily will try everything she can to kidnap Rose, we are arranging an Mi High sleepover so that you can protect her and so that you three can help her with her powers." She finished, whilst looking at Ben, Holly and Sam. When Stella had finished, I asked if I could talk to her outside. "Stella, I just got a call from Chief agent Stark, he said that he needs at least three of us over at the MI9 HQ to look through some CCTV footage taken from a suspected Skull and Korps base. He also needs us to look at some paper work he also says that the Head of MI9 suspects that Korps and Skul are working together." I told Stella. Arriving back in the base, she told three of us to go back to MI9 HQ. "Agents, Miller, Whittaker and Gupta are not going to be here in a while, so you ten will have to look after Rose." After that Blane, Rose and I left with Stella getting ready to face Stark.

* * *

ST. Hearts, Rose's POV

"Hey loser." Emily said to me as she ran past. "I swear I will kill her if I get the chance." I muttered to myself. "Hey, Rose time for training in HQ. Be there in 5 minutes." Holly told me as she ran past to the caretakers cupboard. Entering HQ, I saw that there was only me, Holly and Ben. It felt really strange with just us because usually there would be the others. "Hey, so how are we going to start off with learning to use my powers?" I asked. "Well, first we will start training you to use fire. Holly will show and help you with a few things, then I will and tomorrow, Sam will." Ben told me. After we'd finished talking, Holly stood back and as she did, fire came out of her hands and surrounded her body, Dancing, Holly was getting enclosed in fire, as she stopped the lift doors opened. And out came...

**So, what did you think of this chapter, t am also stuck for the next one so if anyone has any ideas on what I could do for the next one the please review. Plus, I am giving you the choice to choose who is coming out of the lift. You can have one of the team, Emily or someone else from St Hearts. By for now, I would really like your, as the reader, ideas on what should happen. Should the Crime Minister get Rose and plant the Master mind in her body, or should the team get her before she becomes the master mind? Please review on your take of what should happen. Just Review in the box below. **


	11. Chapter 11

Holly's POV

And out came...

"EMILY!" we all called out.

"Wow, this is going to be easier than I thought. With them three it won't be a challenge at all, except if Rebecca was here with them." Emily muttered to herself. "Do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" She asked us slightly.

"How about the other way where we kick your but and you don't take Rose." I said as we all got into our fighting positions.

"Fine then, your choice but let me tell you, I will get her." Emily snapped back. As we got into our fighting positions, me and Rose moved, still keeping eye contact with her, but so that we surrounded her."Come on then, you can't take me." She said. As we all took our first hits at her she just blocked them with a force field then when me and Rose weren't as alert, she shot water beams at us, which knocked us off our feet and we ended up on the floor.

"OK, how about one on one since the others can't get up." Emily snickered as water surrounded mine and Rose's bodies and glued us to the floor. As Ben and Emily shot at each other, Rose and I struggled against the water, which was like gluey, sticky ropes tying us down. Just as Emily was about to finish Ben off, the lift doors opened and Keri, Dan, Tom, Aneisha and Rebecca stepped out talking about random things.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!" Keri screamed at Emily.

"Oh, I don't know maybe finishing of what I started earlier." Emily replied sweetly. "Now get out of my way!" She shouted walking over to Rose and putting a water bubble over her face to knock her out as she picked her up with a force field of water around her so no one could get near as she escaped.

"PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Rebecca yelled.

"Or what? You'll turn me into a goat? I've seen your best shot at magic and you're completely rubbish." Emily yelled whilst pushing Rebecca to the floor with a shield of water.

"OW! Ok, here goes nothing. What rhymes with niece, send Emily to Greece!" Rebecca said, after she had said that, Emily just disappeared dropping Rose really hard on the cold floor with a crash. Vanishing, all of the water that bound me and Rose up disappeared just like Emily. Steadily, I got up from the floor only just managing until Aneisha and Rebecca grabbed me. As I got over to Rose, Ben and Dan had her hands over their shoulders so she wasn't on the floor.

Flashing, the lift came down and Frank stepped out, rushing over to us. "WHAT HAPPENED!" He shouted angrily.

"Urgh!" Rose muttered. "What happened? the last thing I remember is you lot coming down then everything went black." Rose said dropping to the floor. When her hands were free she started moving them in slow motion as if trying to do something. As we all watched, a beam of bright blue surrounded her and lifted her into the air.

"What the!" Keri gasped staring at Rose.

"I've been practicing. Check this!" She laughed. As she finished moving her hands, she lowered herself to the ground and sat down. Legs crossed, closed her eyes and as she did this, fire ran across the floor making a triangle with fire running straight to Rose from each corner. Hitting her, the fire burned out and turned into ice.

**I know this was short but it's just a filler because i haven't updated in ages. Please review and please tell me your ideas on where the story should go form here. Also if you like narnia then please check out my narnia fanfic called The Princess of Narnia.**

**Bye for now Xx**


End file.
